Não digas nada
by k3nsh1n1589
Summary: Ron vai ao encontro da namorada. Flagrante. O que será que ele vai fazer agora. Só lendo para ver... SongFic RW/LB e R Hr.


_Não digas nada ..._

Londres. Fim do dia. Proximidades de casa. Poderia ser um dia qualquer. Mas resolvera mudar seu itinerário de almoço, indo buscar sua namorada para almoçar. Porém, a visão que teve foi chocante. Em seu escritório, da vitrine, era visível Lavender em um encontrão, que necessitaria um balde de água fria para separá-la de seu parceiro. Se não fosse sua namorada, ele iria lá e recomendaria que fossem a um motel. Depois de presenciar tal evento, ficou o resto do dia apático. Pensou em outras possibilidades. Ele sabia que na vida, "se" não existia. Mas, se ele tivesse tomado coragem e se declarado a pessoa a seu lado? Se ele não se conformasse com o ordinário e arriscasse tudo para ter o extraordinário? Dentre essas perguntas, muitas outras povoaram sua mente durante o trajeto de casa. Existia perto dali, uma loja de CDs especializada em rock. Sua vitrine, via-se pôsteres como Black Sabbath, The Beatles, Sex Pistols e Nightwish. Mas o que fez notá-la, fora a música que tocava. Seu refrão com simples questões, resumia os questionamentos internos. Mentalmente repetiu sua primeira linha:

— Do you feel? Do you care about me?**(1)**

O resto, falava sobre cartas não abertas, medo de rejeição, e deixou isso de lado. Mas, com aquelas perguntas, ficou tentado a levar o CD. Apesar de outras ofertas, e com a garantia que a música estaria no CD, ele levou.

Chegando em casa, olhou para o relógio da parede. 18:45.

— Normalmente, a vadia chega as 21:00 — pensou.

E ficou surpreso, com a raiva emergindo. Por mais grosso que fosse, nunca se referiu a uma mulher assim.

Foi ao seu 'stereo', e colocou sua nova aquisição. A primeira faixa o faria sentir nostálgico. Falava de como o o compositor se sentia. Preso em um labirinto, vivendo uma vida que não parecia ser sua. Se fosse em outra época, teria ficado preso nessa faixa por um bom tempo. Mas a ocasião não pedia tal tema. Pedia algo mais agressivo.

A segunda faixa, coincidência ou não, falava sobre uma revelação. O compositor dizia como não estava mais cego sobre sua parceira. Assim como ele sentia sobre ela agora. E a pergunta que lhe veio a cabeça não podia ser mais oportuna:

— A quanto tempo isso acontecia?

A terceira era confusa. Falava sobre uma guerra, entre vampiros e lobos. Algo que não existia no mundo mágico. Pulou para a próxima. Nessa, nada dizia, pois se tratava de uma música instrumental. Por algum motivo, que ele não soube responder, ficou a escutando com uma concentração ímpar. Pensou nela como uma abertura para algo incrível. Ficou olhando para o contador, esperando o silêncio entre o final da faixa e a próxima. Fato que não ocorreu. Assim que a quinta faixa começou, ele sentiu algo estranho:

— Por quê? — pensou quase instintivamente.

Então começou. A cada frase, a cada palavra, tudo se encaixava. Era como se aquela música fosse feita sob medida, para ele e para a situação. — Como pode? — escapara de seus lábios, enquanto ouvia. Quanto mais absorto na música, mais as perguntas eram respondidas. Pensou em destino. Parou o CD assim que a música terminou. Ponderou suas opções. Por fim decidiu que, se algo colocou isso no caminho, não seria ele que não cumpriria o que lhe foi designado.

Terminou o CD, sem grandes novas revelações, apenas não sabendo se deveria reclamar ou agradecer o vendedor, que lhe vendeu o CD errado. Fez uma pequena lista e saiu para as compras.

* * *

Passou em uma loja de construção, e comprou cordas. Finas, mas perfeitas para o planejado. Depois, foi ao Beco Diagonal, comprar algumas velas negras. A parte final da lista era complicada. Só conhecia uma pessoa que poderia ter algo desse tipo. Receava, entretanto, encontrá-la. Tentou as lojas de poções, mas sem sucesso. A solução seria vê-la mesmo.

Sua casa não era muito distante de onde residia. Não houve uma briga. Mas, rumos diferentes foram tomados. E, naturalmente, depois de Hogwarts, se distanciaram. Fazia algumas semanas que não a via, talvez por isso o tom surpreso ao atendê-lo:

— Você?

— Esperava alguém? — retrucou.

— Não, não. Por favor, entre — disse em tom amigável.

— Obrigado — respondeu mecanicamente.

— Aconteceu algo? — perguntou a ele enquanto sentavam-se na sala de estar.

— Não exatamente — disse hesitante. — Vim aqui hoje pedir um favor — olhando as reações dela.

— Se estiver ao meu alcance — respondeu, sem esconder o tom de curiosidade.

— Então, eu posso pedir a solução da paz mundial — disse em tom brincalhão, mas notou certo enrubescimento nela. — Na verdade, vim lhe pedir um veneno — retornando o tom sério.

— Veneno? — lançando um ar interrogativo.

— É. Eu preciso matar uma... hum... colônia de baratas que se instalou lá em casa. Ele teria que ser sem cheiro e sem gosto, porque por algum motivo, os venenos que eu tentei, não deram certo — respondeu inquieto, temendo suspeita.

— Inodoro e insípido? — disse pensativa.

— O quê? — olhou-a confuso.

— Sem cheiro e sem gosto. Acho que tenho algo aqui, funciona com qualquer praga. Mas deve-se ter muita cautela, pois se ingerido, deve-se procurar St. Mungus — disse em tom didático.

— Por quê?

— Como é genérico, em 6 horas, mata qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

— Ah. Terei cuidado — disse sem emoção, mas aliviado em não levantar suspeitas.

Depois de entregá-lo o veneno, perguntou:

— Algo mais?

— Deixe me ver — e ficou pensativo.

Tentou recordar a frase em latim. Enquanto isso, ela foi buscar um pouco de chá. Quando retornou, ele sentiu-se nostálgico ao perguntá-la:

—Hermione, o que significam 'pacta sunt servanda' e 'carpe diem' ?

— Deixe me ver — ela falou enquanto ia buscar um dicionário de expressões em latim. — Aqui. A primeira é uma expressão jurídica. Significa 'o que foi pactuado deve ser cumprido'. E a segunda é simples. Significa 'aproveite o dia'. Por quê? — curiosa de saber onde ele ouvira tais expressões.

— Curiosidade. Ouvi em uma música e fiquei querendo saber seu significado — e olhou o relógio. — Bom, olha a hora, tenho que ir.

— Foi bom ter você como visita, e quando quiser, apareça — disse com um sorriso em seus lábios.

Então ele quase fraquejou. Por um instante. Quis saber o que seria ter o extraordinário. Mas respondeu: — Foi bom visitá-la. Qualquer dia eu volto.

Despediram-se. Enquanto caminhava, planejava tudo o que faria com aquela desgraçada. Coisas terríveis vieram em mente. Quando chegou em casa, olhou o relógio. 21:10. Teria tempo para preparar o apartamento para a chegada dela? Foi ao pequeno bar, e serviu com o veneno um pouco de Firewisky. Parte I concluída. Enquanto dava andamento ao plano, ele ligou seu 'stereo', colocando a faixa 5 em modo de repetição. E, olhando para a lua, murmurou:

— Under the moon, I hold a wake for a promisse torn...**(2)**

* * *

23:55. Há meia hora ele havia preparado tudo. CD, cordas, velas. Cenário pronto. Ela chegou com um sorriso no rosto:

— Boa noite amor. É para mim? — e bebeu a dose de Firewisky.

— Sim, amor — sentia nojo, mas evitava ao máximo demonstrá-lo no momento.

— Então ela olhou para o quarto. Viu as velas, o ambiente em baixa iluminação, som pronto para tocar algo. Curiosa, indagou:

— Querido, alguma surpresa?

— Sim — respondeu, com todas as forças para manter a raiva sob controle. Não acreditava no cinismo de sua companheira. — Deite-se, e vamos começar os jogos — com um sorriso, que visto de terceiros, seria com um pouco de sadismo, mas ela não notou, e respondeu:

— Hum, você sabe como eu gosto de joguinhos — disse maliciosamente.

Então ela deitou, enquanto ele amarrava o braço direito a cabeceira. E assim fez com os outros membros. Ela ficou atada a cada pé da cama, formando um 'X', com as cordas não permitindo movimento algum.

Pegou o controle de seu 'stereo' no criado-mudo, e apertou a tecla play. Assim que começou, notava-se a apreensão dela ao ouvir os acordes iniciais. Esperava algo romântico, algo que tivesse a ver com o tema, não algo agressivo. Lentamente sua apreensão começou a se tornar medo, ao ouvir ele cantarolando junto ao CD.

_I am your poison candygram, the love that's ment to fade away  
Vade retro, alter ego, move aside, I'm choking on this life  
I think I tolerate your hate, as long as you're afraid  
All I wanted was to be with you and suffer every day..._**(3)**

Enquanto cantarolava o primeiro verso, pegou uma tesoura na gaveta, e cortou as roupas dela, deixando-a nua. Depois, fez uma breve avaliação do corpo. Um pouco magra, belas curvas e um detalhe que lhe passou despercebido pelo tempo que estavam juntos. Possuia duas pequenas pintas, na altura do colo do seio. — Servirá de referência para a vela — pensou.

— Ron, você está me assustando — disse, tentando crer que isso era mesmo um jogo.

— Você não viu nada — retrucou, entoando a segunda estrofe.

_Under the moon I hold a wake for a promise torn  
Mortally wounded, feelings sheltered me  
Once again my shadow will enter your life  
Time to walk with me the last mile..._**(4)**

Foi a cômoda e pegou um clássico bretão, abrindo na passagem da morte dos amantes, e não a leu, mas mostrou a ela.

— Por que nessa parte? — e o medo em ascensão em sua voz.

E ele entoou a 3ª estrofe.

_I read a book about a man, a love, a woman, how they died  
How I was waved aside, listen how the headless doves cry  
I truly see a madman in the mirror when I'm weak  
I spent a year in love before I realized it's me_**(5)**

A partir desse ponto, apertou a tecla pause do controle remoto. Ela estava atônita, não compreendendo o porquê daquilo. Estava tudo bem de manhã, ao menos era o que parecia.

— Ron, o que houve? Por que isso tudo?

— Ainda pergunta? Então prosseguiremos, até você compreender.

Apertou o play, e com toda a sua raiva que estava contida, entoou a 4ª estrofe.

_Open your blue eyes, tell me that you love me, whore  
Make me believe it, oh I know you're lying  
Broke the vow I thought you made, my angel, why...  
Could I let you wait out the night?_**(6)**

Pressionou a tecla pause. E com o mesmo olhar, perguntou:

— Agora entendeu, vadia?

— Ron, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Juro — disse em tom desesperado.

— Há certos momentos, em que temos dois caminhos divergentes. Acho que escolhi o caminho errado.

— O que houve Ron? O que disseram? FALA COMIGO! — desesperada cada vez mais.

— Logo você entenderá — e mais uma vez, reiniciou a música.

_Mother always said "my son, do the noble thing..."  
You have to finish what you started, no matter what,  
Now, sit, watch and learn...  
"It's not how long you live, but what your morals say"  
Cannot keep your part of the deal  
So don't say a word... don't say a word_**(7)**

Então ela pensou em algo. Se ele estava bem pela manhã, só pode ter sido envenenado por "ela".

— Ron, você viu alguém hoje? Alguém te disse algo?

— Ninguém me disse nada, Lavender.

— Nenhuma vadiazinha qu queira mal nosso relacionamento, Ronald?

— Quem seria Lavender? Eu espero que não seja quem eu imagino.

— Pois é dela mesmo que eu estou falando. Desembucha. O que aquela "sabe-tudo" disse?

— Quem você pensa que é para falar da Hermione? HEIM? Você não está em posição de falar de ninguém.

— Fala logo o que aquela traça-de-livros disse.

— É melhor parar, Lavender. Antes que as coisa piorem.

— ANDA. Diz o que aquela nerd mal-amada disse.

Isso ultrapassou os limites. Ele deu-lhe um tapa com toda a força e disse:

— Quem você, sua puta de quinta, pensa que é para ofendê-la?

— Eu sou MIL vezes melhor do que ela. Aquela coisa ambulante sempre esteve atrás de você. Desde Hogwarts. Como ela não conseguiu o que queria, envenenou sua cabeça — disse em lágrimas.

_It won't be long now, love, like mist I slowly fill the room  
I place a black candle on your chest, the path of night is manifest  
I never wanted us to end up in this catatonic phase  
It wasn't me who ran away, you made me stray..._**(8)**

Então, pegou uma das velas mais grossas, e, do colo do útero ao colo do seio, lentamente trilhou um caminho de parafina. Ao chegar nas marcas, despejou mais parafina e colocou a vela em seu peito. E disse:

Depois de tudo, tenho que lhe agradecer Lavender. Obrigado por mostrar que eu trilhei o caminho errado. Agora, só para constar, EU VI, SUA VAGABUNDA.

_Strawberry blonde, your stranglehold  
on my heart is bound to end  
I suppose, life sometimes,  
it doesn't go the way it was meant  
Though you never were a believer,  
I assure you: I won't die before you  
You read the book now,  
The part "ashes to ashes, dust to dust"_**(9)**

Ela ficou branca. Com o olhar aterrorizado e com a voz atemorizada disse:

— Viu o que, Ron?

— Ainda é cínica — disse mais para si do que para ela.

_We had it all so sweet  
Made for me, you, indeed...  
Big secret, small the lie  
Don't cry for me, oh, argentite_**(10)**

— O que você viu, Ron? Fala — dizia entre lágrimas, vendo saus chances de convencê-lo se tornarem zero.

— Estava eu, num belo dia, quando tive a idéia de buscá-la para um almoço juntos. Como queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, não avisei — disse em tom sarcástico.

— Mas você não foi me encon... — dizia quando foi interrompida.

— Exatamente. Pois chegando lá, eu vi, repito, vi você se pegando com um qualquer — com sua voz em fúria.

_No word you say tonight  
Can make this be alright  
I'll help you follow through  
Remember this? Pacta sunt servanda_**(11)**

— Ron, eu posso expli...

— Explicar o que, Lavender. O por quê? Não, obrigado. Não preciso saber disso. Nada que você me diga me fará mudar de idéia.

_Unlike the last time here,  
I now have the means and a will sincere  
Your knight is nowhere near  
Unfortunate for you, this makes me your God..._**(12)**

— Ron, me perdoa. Por favor — debulhando-se em lágrimas.

Ele esperou este momento para, como um epílogo, entoar a última estrofe, com toda a sua raiva.

_Closing your eyes, don't ever say you love me, whore  
You never meant a word, I know you lied  
When there is life, there is despair, indulge me now  
And stay alive this night... I promise you the end before the first light arrives..._**(13)**

— Entendeu, Lavender. Feche seus olhos. Você NUNCA disse que me amava, vadia. Você NUNCA induziu uma palavra, eu SEI que você mentiu.

— Ron, isso é ment...

— É VERDADE. E assim como a música, você tem mais alguns momentos. Antes do sol nascer, você morrerá. Agora, se me permide, irei sair desse antro, com sua presença repugnante — e fechou a porta.

Na sala, ele pegou pena, tinteiro e um pergaminho, escreveu algumas palavras e colocou-o no balcão do pequeno bar. Depois derramou um pouco de veneno em um copo, colocou Firewisky e tomou. Depois, ficou olhando para o céu estrelado, pensando em coisas banais, enquanto aguardava a vinda do ceifador.

* * *

9:00. Tinha recebido uma ocorrência logo assim que chegou no Ministério. Fazia parte do Departamento de Controle das Leis da Magia. Um crime assombroso. Assassinato com requintes de tortura seguido de suicídio. O endereço lhe parecia familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem era. Durante o trajeto, cada vez mais conhecido, ousava pensar no nome dele. Na porta do apartamento, queria crer que fosse outra pessoa que iria encontrar ali. Mas não foi.

Assim que o viu, as lágrimas vieram. Não podia ser verdade. Tinha que ser um sonho ruim. Beliscou o antebraço, e não queria sentir a dor. Chegou perto do corpo, entiu a temperatura e caiu em prantos.

— Ron RON! POR QUE, RON? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? Não podia ser assim. Eu deveria ter visto isso ontem. Mas fazia tanto tempo que eu não te via. Oh, Ron. Por quê?

E viu o pergaminho. Estava assim:

**_ "Hermione,_**

**_ ...As feridas são tao profundas, que eu preciso manter as cicatrizes,  
para provar que houve uma vez, que eu amei algo mais que a vida.  
As cicatrizes, não são dela, mas suas. Eu te amo e sempre te amarei._**

**_ R. B. W."_**

— Por que não me disse antes, Ron? — disse chorando copiosamente.

Foi ao quarto, mesmo sabendo quem estava lá. Depois, voltou ao bar, e viu o veneno. Não pensou duas vezes. Ingeriu o resto do líquido do pequeno frasco. Dirigiu-se à poltrona, e o abraçou. E como se ele pudesse ouvir, sussurrou:

— Logo, meu amor. Espere que eu já estou indo. Eu vou lhe reencontrar. Onde você estiver. Também te amo, seu idiota. Depois que eu acabar com você, ficaremos juntos. Para sempre juntos.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Nunca pensei que estaria nesse ponto de uma fic. P. Um leitor assíduo, acaba se tornando autor. Meio lixão, mas eu escrevo sem mutos erros de português, eu acho. Bom essa N/A vai ser grande, porque eu optei de colocar a tradução da música (Sonata Arctica – Don't say a word), na N/A. Acho que esteticamente o texto fica melhor sem as traduções junto com a letra.

Primeiramente, a música é basicamente isso que o Ron fez. Vingança depois de um chifre. E antes que os H² se animem, eu sou R+H convicto. Pensei neles, mas minha irmã não achou que seria uma boa idéia. Eu teria a letra TODA pra usar, mas, consegui fazer o R/L. A carta do Ron, é de um trecho da mesma música, mas não cabia a Lavender ouvir isso, ou ler. P. Vamos as traduções:

1

Você sente ? Você se preocupa comigo ?

2

Sob a lua eu fiquei acordado para uma promessa despedaçada

3

Eu sou seu doce envenenado  
O amor que está destinado a desaparecer  
Saia daqui, outro eu, mude-se, estou sufocando nessa vida  
Eu acho que tolero seu ódio, enquanto você tiver medo  
Tudo que queria era estar com você e sofrer todo dia...

4

Sob a lua eu fiquei acordado para uma promessa despedaçada  
Ferido mortalmente, os sentimentos me abrigaram  
Mais uma vez minha sombra vai entrar na sua vida  
Tempo para andar comigo uma última milha

5

Eli li um livro, sobre um homem, um amor, uma mulher, como eles morreram  
Como eu estava perdido, ouça como os pombos sem cabeça cantam  
Eu realmente vejo um louco no espelho quando estou fraco  
Passei um ano apaixonado antes de perceber que era eu

6

Abra seus olhos azuis, diga-me que você me ama, prostituta  
Faça me acreditar nisto, oh eu sei que está mentindo  
Quebre a promessa que você me fez, meu anjo, por que...  
Posso deixar você esperar a noite?

7

Mamãe sempre dizia "Meu filho, faça uma coisa nobre..."  
Você tem que terminar o que começa, não importa o que,  
Agora, sente, assista e aprenda...  
"Não é o quanto você vive, mas o que sua moral diz"  
Não consegue manter sua parte do acordo  
Então não diga uma palavra... não diga uma palavra

8

Não vai demorar, amor, como a névoa, eu lentamente encho o quarto  
Eu coloco uma vela preta em seu peito, o caminho da noite é evidente  
Eu nunca queria que nós terminássemos nessa fase catatônica  
Não fui eu quem fugiu, você me fez ficar

9

Morango loiro, sua força  
no meu coração está obrigada a terminar  
Suponho, a vida algumas vezes  
Isto não vai ao caminho que era destinado  
Embora você nunca tenha sido um crente  
Eu asseguro a você: Eu morrerei depois de você  
Você lê o livro agora,  
A parte "Cinzas à cinzas, poeira à poeira"

10

Nós tínhamos tudo tão doce  
Feito por mim, você, na verdade...  
Grande segredo, pequena a mentira  
Não chore por mim, ó argentita

11

Nenhuma palavra que você diga essa noite  
Fará as coisas melhorarem  
Eu ajudarei você a me acompanhar  
Lembra disso? O que foi pactuado deve ser cumprido.

12

Diferente da última vez aqui,  
Eu agora tenho os meios e serei sincero  
Seu cavaleiro não está por perto  
Um infortúnio para você pois isso me faz ser seu Deus...

13

Fechando seus olhos, não mais diga que me ama, prostituta  
Suas palavras nunca foram verdadeiras, eu sei que mentiu  
Quando há vida, há desespero, entregue-se a mim agora  
E fique viva esta noite...Eu prometo a você o fim antes da primeira luz raiar

Agora, se me permitem, irei para segunda, e mais virão, Gostando ou não dessa. Deixem rewiews. P


End file.
